


Lunatic Soul

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Ночь. Метро. Утро. Лес.Написано под песню: Lunatic Soul - Lunatic Soul





	

Lunatic Soul  
Будучи наполовину здесь  
И на полпути где-то там

Он помнит, что едет по красной линии, но не уверен, в каком направлении. Звук ритмичного боя колёс гуляет по тоннелям метрополитена, как глухие ноты расстроенного баса, и отдаётся вибрирующим эхом в солнечном сплетении. Если закрыть глаза, то этот звук почти похож на музыку, медленную, несмотря на скорость поезда, но стремительную. В вагоне никого. И в соседнем тоже пусто; холодная ночь, такая же тёмная, как и извилистый тоннель за стеклом, сожрала случайных попутчиков, последний вышел на предыдущей станции или, может, ещё раньше. Стив не знает. Он во всём сомневается, даже в том, что он до сих пор здесь, в глубокой подземке, а не в собственной кровати, и нынешняя нереальная реальность — не сон. И даже его одинокое отражение в заляпанной поверхности окна — не мутная иллюзия. Иногда Стиву кажется, что он всё-таки утонул. Не выплыл, безжизненным грузом упав к обломкам и мусору на дно реки. Там ему и место.  
Он не здесь. Может, только его незначительная часть. Тень, подобие того парня с патриотических плакатов, чья-то оболочка. Он пытается, пытается быть, но с наступлением ночи всё равно растворяется, теряется в бесконечной чёрной воде.  
Стив пробует вспомнить ускользнувший из рук вечер. Пусто. Даже послевкусия не осталось. Только обрывки. Он улыбался. Он научился врать, он даже не просвечивал на солнце, словно и не призрак какой-то, а настоящий человек. В кафе с ним познакомилась женщина. Никого в нём не узнала, из-за чего Стив мог представиться любым именем. Женщина была одновременно старше его на два года и моложе на шестьдесят четыре. Одинокая и немного отчаянная, поэтому почти сразу пригласила к себе.  
Её женственность казалась почти вульгарной. Кожа была слишком мягкой, словно пористый зефир, и нежной, а запах на шее под волосами раздражал карамельной сладостью. Стив не взял ничего из этого. Должен был, но побоялся, словно короткая близость с живым человеком похитит всё, что было у него когда-то и с кем-то. С Баки.  
Стив останавливает взгляд на дверях, которые заедают лишь на мгновение и открываются чуть позже остальных. Стив думает, что мог бы выйти, мог бы погулять по городу, маниакально всматриваясь в редкие лица прохожих. Ведь вдруг… Как же гложет его это вдруг. Кроме как на случайность и удачу, ему не на что больше надеяться. Прошло уже полтора года, но поиски не дали никакого результата. Наверное, Стив и правда пошёл на корм рыбам, а это чёртово колесо всё ещё вращается и вращается по инерции в его мозге, лишённом кислорода.  
Он застрял. Потерялся где-то на середине бескрайней реки, а проклятый Паромщик исчез вместе с вёслами. Стив оглядывается, но и спереди и сзади только тьма, она везде, сверху и снизу. Стив хочет грести руками, наплевав на острые осколки прошлого, которые вспарывают чёрную, будто нефть, воду, всплывая кверху брюхом, как дохлая рыба. Она там и там, в её мутных желейных глазах можно прочесть истории, которые никогда ни с ним, ни с Баки не случались. Но тем не менее Стив знает, какими они могли бы быть на вкус. И это определённо сумасшествие. Сладкий нектар безумия от того, что он упустил.  
Стив хочет грести, однако он в самом центре мёртвой воды. Он не видит берега за спиной, не видит его и впереди. Он почти столетие назад заплатил за проезд, а его бросили, выкинули, оставили дрейфовать. Он не здесь и не там. И он не знает, какую сторону выбрать. Не знает, на каком берегу его Баки: среди живых или вновь почивших.  
Он помнит, что едет по красной линии, но не уверен, в каком направлении. Ритмичный бой колёс гуляет по тоннелям до самого нового утра. 

Riverside

Не зная, как это больно,  
Я спокоен  
Он повторяет — я спокоен, он говорит себе — я сильный.  
Над головой небо слишком буйное. Над головой чёрные ветви-прутья. Он хочет затеряться между деревьев, пытается сам себя заплутать среди бурелома, но внутренний компас — приобретённый инстинкт — каждый раз выводит его к дороге. Впереди над бесцветным городом только начинает тлеть раннее новое утро.  
Прочь. Прочь. В ночь.  
Он повторяет — я спокоен. Он говорит себе — я сильный.  
В его пальцах крошатся тонкие веточки, к ладоням липнет влажная листва, а в нос бьёт приторный запах перегноя, и он не уверен, что эта вонь не от него самого. Он откидывается назад и упирается лопатками в ствол старого дерева. Он опускает веки, когда туман молочной пеной, скрывая, окутывает его ноги.  
Ему кажется, что он теряет сознание. Ему кажется, что его тяжёлое тело несёт против течения. Он думает — где же Проводник? И почему вода такая солёная, если это река?  
Он плачет.  
Каждый раз плачет, когда на гладкой поверхности воды видит улыбку. Это не его отражение. У того, кто ему улыбается сквозь льдистую реку, светлые пшеничные волосы и живые глаза. Прежде, чем вода чернеет и идёт рябью, не его отражение шепчет короткие слоги баки-баки-баки и больше не улыбается, как потерявшейся ребёнок, тоже плачет.  
Он повторяет — я, я, я… И ему не стыдно от своих и чужих слёз. Он говорит себе, что нестабилен, он думает: чтобы не было так больно, эту мутную воду в голове следует разбавить каплей свинца.

Баки просыпается в лесу. В его волосах свалялась пожухлая листва, а по небритой щеке ползёт муравей. Совсем рядом шумит трасса, город — чужой и промозглый — очнулся вместе с ним. Баки не помнит эту ночь, как и бесчисленные до. Он ощущает себя кровожадным оборотнем и даже оглядывается в поиске разодранной туши дикого животного.  
Баки встаёт с колен — его ноги онемели от холода, как и правая рука. Он поднимает её и только тогда замечает, что держит пистолет, а указательный палец словно приклеен к спусковому крючку. Баки закрывает глаза и крепко сжимает обветренные губы в тонкую линию. Баки знает, что когда видит его улыбку: смиренную, искреннюю, случайную — разную — он не спокоен. Он не спокоен, когда думает о его горько-солёных слезах, застывших в расширенных от испуга глазах.  
Баки почти ничего не помнит. Его память осколочная и ненадёжная, трухлявая, выеденная термитами времени, но каждый раз, когда он проваливается в ночные воды, и его сознание уносит вспять, Баки не перестаёт повторять — я здесь.  
Я здесь — до самого нового утра.


End file.
